In the past, paging devices were limited to alpha-numeric and voice paging. With technology improvements in circuit integration and more efficient communication protocols that provide two-way communication, paging devices have grown in sophistication and services provided. With today's technology improvements, paging devices are expected to acquire more sophisticated functions such as electronic mailing services, spread sheet applications, investment finance services such as stock market charts, quotation requests, purchase and sale transactions, etc. These services require sophisticated software applications and/or hardware modules to be operated in the paging device. Paging devices using sophisticated services such as these will require a means for registration and licensing to prevent unauthorized use of processes, including software applications and hardware modules. In prior art devices registration has been accomplished by mailing a signed certificate with a purchase receipt of a software application or hardware module. This form of registration, however, does not prevent an unscrupulous user from using pirated software applications and/or unauthorized hardware modules.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for controlling utilization of a process added to a portable communication device. Preferably, the method and apparatus should serve as a mechanism to prevent unauthorized use of software applications and hardware modules.